


The Right Hands

by fembuck



Category: Lovecraft Country (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Femslash, Magic Lessons, characters are in a relationship established in my previous story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fembuck/pseuds/fembuck
Summary: Christina gives Ruby a lesson in magic.
Relationships: Christina Braithwhite/Ruby Baptiste, Ruby Baptiste/Christina Braithwhite
Comments: 18
Kudos: 262





	The Right Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to take a moment to thank everyone who's commented or replied or otherwise responded to 'For Better or Worse' over the last few days. You all are awesome, amazing, fantastic, and I think of you all with the same softness and wonder as Christina looking at Ruby!
> 
> It's been a crazy week irl-wise, and thinking and writing about this pairing has kept me sane, and I'm so happy to see so many other people who love these two as much as I do. All of your words of excitement and encouragement has had my mind whirling, and after mad typing into the night (thank goodness it was a Friday!) I'm glad to be able to share this follow up with you all!

***

They stood in the kitchen of the townhouse, a near dead flower in a pot resting on the counter top in front of Ruby who was staring at the plant dubiously.

“You’re suspicious because you’ve internalized hundreds of years of propaganda spread by men who feared what they could not master, and so, condemned it,” Christina breathed out softly, her warm breath ghosting over Ruby’s neck as the blonde hugged her from behind.

“Mm,” Ruby hummed, not sounding all that convinced. “The butterflies were nice, but having torn myself out of a meat suit more than once, being suspicious of magic seems pretty fucking reasonable.”

Christina dipped her head down so that she could kiss a trail down Ruby’s neck and over her shoulder.

“Like most technology, magic can be dangerous when in the wrong hands,” Christina acknowledged lightly, smiling to herself when Ruby leaned back into her body and tilted her head to the side, allowing Christina more access to her neck.

“And you’re the right hands?” Ruby breathed out, becoming distracted by Christina’s touches.

“Why don’t you tell me?” Christina whispered into Ruby’s ear, her voice teasing and wicked.

A moment after she spoke, she bit down gently on Ruby’s earlobe as her hands moved to Ruby’s chest, fulling Christina’s hands with her.

Despite the rush of heat that pulsed through Ruby’s body as Christina breathed hotly against her neck and she massaged her breasts, Christina’s actions also drew a series of short huffs of laughter from her.

“At the very least I’m...better hands,” Christina murmured a few moments later, her hands sliding down to settle on Ruby’s hips as she gave a real response to Ruby’s previous question. “A sentiment I hope you’d agree with considering how close we’ve become. Or do you genuinely believe you’re sleeping with an actual white devil?”

“No,” Ruby breathed out truthfully, knowing that the ease with which she rested in Christina’s arms, and the fact that for months she had been choosing day after day to trust Christina with her body, and her thoughts, and her hopes spoke for itself. “You’re a lot of things Braithwhite,” she continued, covering the hands resting on her stomach with her own. “But a devil isn’t one of ‘em.”

Ruby couldn’t see the smile her words brought to Christina’s lips, but she could hear it in her voice when Christina said, “I want to show you what magic can be. How it can protect, and create, and heal. For example,” Christina noted before gesturing towards the half dead plant in the pot on the counter top. “Will you let me?”

Ruby shifted in Christina’s arms, and the blonde loosened her hold on Ruby in response, giving Ruby the room she needed to turn around so that they were facing each other. 

“Alright,” Ruby drawled as she gazed at Christina softly. “But c’mere first,” she requested, and Christina smiled at her, the expression somehow both cocky and grateful, before she leaned into Ruby and brought their lips together in a sweet kiss.

***

Christina gazed at Ruby softly as Ruby’s eyes lit up with wonder, and a bright smile spread across her lips.

In front of them on the counter top, the near dead plant in the pot, was now alive, healthy, and vibrantly coloured. 

_We did that_ , Ruby thought with wonder as she stared at the revitalized little plant. Reciting the words of Adam together, she and Christina had brought life to something.

“Could I learn to do this on my own?” Ruby asked, her voice controlled though the excitement and wonder she was feeling was still shining bright in her eyes.

“Yes,” Christina murmured softly, pleased by Ruby’s reaction and her clear interest in learning more. “Though this,” she continued, glancing at the plant in the pot, “and the butterflies are nothing in comparison to what we would be capable of once I’m in possession of the _Book of Names_.”

“Why do you need it?” Ruby asked curiously. “Why are names so important?”

“Most of the magical knowledge I have now amounts to little more than parlor tricks. The result of studying the scraps of text written in the language of Adam that the coven still retained,” Christina began. “That combined with my intuition has allowed me to see paths and possibilities that the coven has been blind to for centuries. Still, my progress has been slow, and limited in scope. If magic was the ocean, I’ve managed to scoop up a bucket’s worth of it to study and learn from, while the coven has been peering into a mere tea cups worth. The _Book of Names_ is the magnum opus to the magic and knowledge of humanity's golden era. It is the key to attaining the power of the cosmos.” 

Ruby sighed thoughtfully, considering Christina’s words for a few seconds before she took a step forward, closing the small distance between their bodies before placing her hands on Christina’s hips.

“Do you know how often you sound like a megalomaniac?” Ruby breathed out, her voice fond and soft, despite the actual words that came out of her mouth.

“Maybe I’d do it less if you didn’t find it so attractive,” Christina murmured, one of those fetchingly cocky smiles on her face again as one of Ruby’s hands slid from her waist around to her back where Ruby began to trail her fingers up and down Christina’s spine. 

Christina leaned in and playfully brushed the tip of her nose against Ruby’s. “Should I take the elixir?” she asked, her eyes threatening to close in pleasure as Ruby’s hands smoothed over her ass.

“Only if you want to,” Ruby replied softly, making a point to look into the blonde’s eyes. “I’m happy to have you like this,” she continued, earning a breathy gasp from Christina when one of her hands moved to cup Christina’s breast, a smile touching Ruby’s lips a moment later when she felt the blonde’s nipple harden beneath her stroking thumb, so intoxicating reactive even through the layers of her clothes.

Christina’s eyes closed as her body responded to Ruby’s words, the assurance that Ruby desired her body as well as William’s making her throb as desire pooled hot and wet and aching between her legs.

“ _Ruby_ ,” she exhaled, and when her eye’s opened again and found Ruby’s, the raw, open desire Ruby saw in them had her pressing Christina up against the counter and tugging the blonde’s skirt up to bunch around her hips.

Eyes still on Christina, Ruby slipped her hand between the blonde’s legs, brushing her fingers over the material covering Christina’s womanhood. The fabric was already damp to the touch, and Christina sensitive and eager enough that Ruby’s teasing stroke made her gasp, and buck her hips.

Whether she was Christina, swollen and wet beneath her panties, or William, hard and straining against the confines of his pants, Ruby was always strongly affected by the physical responses she provoked in the blonde, and it was no different this time.

One of Ruby’s hands lifted and settled at the back of Christina’s neck, offering her some comfort and support, and then she leaned in and brought their lips together in a kiss that soon turned hot and desperate when Ruby’s fingers slipped beneath Christina’s panties and began to stroke her naked flesh.

“You ready for some black magic?” Ruby asked as she toyed with Christina, leisurely exploring her wet folds. The question provoked a startlingly attractive smile from Christina, that was followed by a long, low moan that made Ruby’s head spin..

“Always,” Christina finally managed to whisper, a shuddering breath escaping from her a moment later when Ruby slipped a finger inside of her.

Ruby brought their lips together again, swallowing the moan Christina released when she began to move inside of her, finding the blonde so ready for her that she was easily able to give Christina another finger after only a few strokes.

A part of Ruby was tempted to draw the encounter out. In her own body, the way Christina could be teased to a point where she would ask, and then demand, and then beg for Ruby to fuck her, to please fuck her, harder, faster, deeper, her name falling from Christina’s lips like a prayer as Ruby ignored her and continued to take her exactly how she wanted to, which just made Christina even more aroused and desperate.

However, the part of Ruby that was hungry to see Christina come undone won out this time, and as she continued to kiss the blonde, her own excitement and arousal showing in the heat, and force, and eagerness of her kisses, Ruby began to truly take Christina, stroking into her deep and hard and with increasing speed.

Ruby wasn’t sure how long they remained like that, pressed up against the counter, kissing and panting into each other’s mouths and against each other’s slick skin until finally, gloriously, Christina’s inner-muscles clenched at Ruby’s fingers, attempting to pull them even deeper inside of her as her climax hit and her head fell to Ruby’s shoulders, her breath sending shivers excitement through Ruby’s body as Christina’s pleasure flooded her fingers and palm.

As Christina began to come down from her orgasm, her arms wrapped around Ruby, hugging the woman close to her as she struggled to catch her breath.

“There’s a spell,” Christain breathed, her voice still breathy and raspy. “Of protection,” she continued before she was interrupted by a low, weak whine tearing free of her when Ruby slowly withdrew her fingers from within her. “It might be the only useful thing my father ever created,” she went on, after taking a few seconds to adjust to the loss of Ruby. “It’s saved my life, and helped me save others, including Letitia. Let me place it on you,” she breathed, her voice and gaze gentle again as she met Ruby’s eyes.

“What does it do exactly?” Ruby asked, not opposed to the idea so much as wanting to be able to mentally and emotionally try to prepare for it in a way she hadn’t been able to during her first experience with Christina’s shape-shifting elixir.

“It stops people from being able to harm you,” Christina explained. “If a gun is pointed at you, it’ll jam. If a car is about to hit you, it’ll be forced off the road, or explode, or be hurled out of the way. If a bear tries to attack you,” Christina continued, making Ruby laugh when lifted up her hands up like bear paws and made a growling sound. “It’ll suddenly find itself stepping into a hunter’s trap, or getting hit by a stray bullet. The universe is creative,” she finished softly, stroking Ruby’s cheek. “What’s important is that you’ll be virtually untouchable.”

“And you’re just going to give me this power?” Ruby asked suspiciously, arching a dark eyebrow at Christina. “Out of the goodness of your heart?” She was soft for Christina, she cared about her, but she was not blind to who the blonde was. 

“No,” Christina replied, “Not out of the goodness of my heart. Out of the selfishness of it,” she declared, her eyes holding Ruby’s steadily and intensely. “I like having you in my life. I don’t want to lose you. And that, makes me very selfishly want to do anything within my power to keep you safe and happy. And,” she added, knowing that Ruby had a very highly advanced bullshit detector, “I also know how to remove the spell, so…” she trailed off with a shrug, knowing that her meaning was clear.

If at some point Ruby became a threat to her, she could undo the spell and eliminate the threat Ruby could pose to her.

“Will it hurt?” Ruby asked curiously, appeased by the honesty of Christina’s response. 

“No,” the blonde replied, a small, brief smile twitching up the corner of her lips. “You won’t feel a thing. I promise.”

“Okay,” Ruby said, nodding her head, the experiences of her entire life leading her to accept Christina’s offer. 

She lived in a world that largely hated people like her. So many people, in so many places, took righteous pride in doing violence to her people for simply existing. She was surrounded by racist, hateful, spiteful demons who were happy to pack picnic baskets and go watch black bodies be strung up on trees. 

To survive in such a world, she was going to need all of the protection she could get.

Christina smiled brightly in response, and as usual Ruby felt a pleasant warmth flow through her at the sight of it.

“I want my turn first,” Christina purred, pressing a kiss to Ruby’s cheek, and then against her jaw, before kissing a trail down her throat as her hands took hold of Ruby’s ass. The action drew a soft, pleased sigh from Ruby, and Christina bit her shoulder lightly, excitedly as her hands massaged the wonderfully full globes of Ruby’s bottom appreciatively. “I can perform the spell after that, whenever you want. Whenever you choose.”

Ruby smiled at her and then leaned in to give Christina a soft kiss, very much looking forward to soon having Christina’s hands on her, and to being able to walk through the world uninterrupted while in her own skin.

  
The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Writing about these two is so much fun, so I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> All comments and responses are greatly appreciated, and always very welcome!
> 
> *crosses-fingers and hopes Sunday's episode giveth instead of taketh away*


End file.
